1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passive seat belt systems, especially such systems including driving motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passive seat belt systems have been suggested in which the seat belt is automatically positioned about a vehicle occupant before the vehicle is operated, e.g., after the door is closed. Such proposed systems include mechanical devices as well as motorized electrical devices. Examples of the latter are those disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,339; 4,004,829; 3,860,260; 3,833,239; 3,815,934; and 3,770,078. It would be desirable, however, if a simple means were provided to effectively move the belt out of the way to thereby permit entry and exit of the vehicle by an occupant.